thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Dream Island - Pokemon Style
Battle for Dream Island is here, and it's sequel is for Pokemon Fans! Inanimate objects compete to be the winner! Sign-Ups(CLOSED) Host: Master Ball - Genderless - TrentFan Poke Ball - Male - TrentFan Hyper Potion - Female - TrentFan Moomoo Milk - Male - TrentFan Max Revive - Male - TrentFan Burn Heal - Male - TrentFan Great Ball - Male - LIG Rare Candy - Male - LIG Ultra Ball - Female - LIG Revive - Male - LIG Full Restore - Male - LIG Trainer Card - Male - TrentFan Oran Berry - Female - TrentFan Net Ball - Male - TrentFan Sitrus Berry - Male - LIG Honey - Female - LIG TM35(Flamethrower) - Male - LIG Teams Squashy Peas -Poke Ball -Moo Moo Milk -Net Ball -Burn Heal -Sitrus Berry -Ultra Ball -Rare Candy -TM35 Squishy Grapes -Max Revive -Hyper Potion -Oran Berry -Trainer Card -Honey -Revive -Great Ball -Full Restore Pre-Chat Master Ball: Welcome, today you will be fighting for a dream island and be voting each other out. Poke Ball: Sounds fun? Ultra Ball: I guess! Great Ball: *smiles* Fun is the word Rare Candy: How come i have the abilty to level up a Pokemon by one! Moomoo Milk: And I heal Pokemon up! Poke Ball: So Ultra Ball, you aren't sure either? Max Revive: *has shades on* This will be awesome! Ultra Ball: *to poke ball* Nope! Poke Ball: Well, it's time for everyone to give it their best! Moomoo Milk: Right! Master Ball: We still need 5 more til we start. Burn Heal: Well they should come soon, or else I'll get angry! Hyper Potion: Hey guys! Master Ball: It's like a big reunion. Ultra Ball: Oy Vey (CONF: *sigh* That Burn Heal creeps me out!) Moomoo Milk: Oh, Master Ball, will there be swimming? Master Ball: Probably. Moomoo Milk: (CONF) When water gets into the cup, I am, it makes me a bit weak....I guess I'll try. Rare Candy: (CONF: I'm not into water, despite it soaks a inner candy) Moomoo Milk: Well, good luck guys....still hoping for no water. Master Ball: Welcome the last 6.....we'll begin soon. Net Ball: Uh....hey? Trainer Card: What's Up? Oran Berry: Hi! TM35: Hey there, how's it hanging? Master Ball: Everyone is here, here's a team list *hands a list* Now for the first challenge, it will be soon. Challenge - Three Level Course Master Ball: Squishy and Squashy Teams, you must first build a raft and sail over to the second island where you have to pick two people to go to the next island where you race, wearing a blindfold in a cactus deserted island, now go! Moomoo Milk: Um.....come on guys, *grabs a crate and opens it* Everything we need! TM35: Looks like it! Poke Ball: Well, let's start building? Ultra Ball: What are we building? Poke Ball: A raft, luckily we actually have arms. So *begins to tie the wood together* TM35: I don't have eyes, sadly! (we should also focus on the other roleplay camps too, trentfan) Moomoo Milk: We all do, your eyes are just closed TM35..... Max Revive: Come on guys, they're going ahead. *puts on shades* TM35: oh yeah, i forgot! *laughs, then helps out moomoo milk* Moomoo Milk: Hey we're ahead! Ultra Ball: Awesome! Poke Ball: *finishes* Done! Handy with tools! Let's start rowing! Burn Heal: Yeah! Trainer Card: They're getting ahead! TM35: stroke! stroke! Net Ball: We....are. *stroking* Moomoo Milk: We're near! Master Ball: Grapes need to catch up. Honey: Nearly done, aren't we? Net Ball: We're here.....so who wants to......volunteer? Revive: ........ (just made a new camp, trentfan. Also about a group of angry fearow trying to harm the larvitar?) (Yeah?) Net Ball: Well, um, uh.....Poke Ball, Ultra Ball? Do you want to go? Ultra Ball: Sure thing! Poke Ball: I guess so.... (both balls starts stroking to the final island) SB: *looks behind them & sees the grapes team start to get into their raft* looks like they're done, and they're catching up a little! Stroke, guys! Poke Ball: What? *rowing* Hey Ultra Ball, why didn't you sound so sure for this? Ultra Ball: Cuz i had a bad feeling they'll catch up to us. Quickly, lets stroke, and fast! *strokes faster* Poke Ball: Wait, don't row that fast *falls over board* Ultra Ball! Utra Ball: *grabs Poke ball's hand at the last second* Gotcha! TM35: He saved Poke Ball! Poke Ball: *coughing out water* Thanks.....Wait, TM35, you tied the middle log the wrong way and we're splitting *raft splits apart and begins to sink* Oh no! SB: need a hand? *carries the raft by tying himself* quick, get in! All of LIG's pea team: *nods, and hops on* Net Ball: Wait, we won't be able too, the raft is still sinking and Sitrus Berry can't carry all of us! Master Ball: Very well, Grapes win automatically, therefore Peas will eliminate someone. Cake at Stake - Squashy Peas Master Ball: Alright, vote for someone. Ultra Ball: Wait, Master Ball! Rare Candy: What's the matter? Master Ball: Go on, Ultra Ball, but remember, no quitting! Ultra Ball: *very sad, head down* I've let everyone down, even you master ball, So..........I'm voting myself off! All: HUH?!? Rare Candy: But why? Ultra Ball: It was my fault by getting into this mess. *a tear trickles down his eye* Goodbye! *he leaves* LIG: (he didn't really quit, he just voted himself out, type in that in the elimination table, plz TrentFan?) Master Ball: Sorry Ultra Ball, but we need to wait for the others to vote out first, besides it was technically TM35's fault. Okay, let's start with the cake ceremony. The first few cakes are for people with 0 votes. Poke Ball, *passes*, Net Ball *passes, Moomoo Milk *Passes*, Rare Candy *passes*, Sitrus Berry *passes*, and Burn Heal *passes*. Now TM35 and Ultra Ball, the next person who gets this cake got 2 votes, and it's...................*passes the cake to Ultra Ball* Ultra Ball. TM35, to the TLC you go, any last word? TM35: *sadly* Yes, I let everyone down, sorry everybody! Master Ball: *activates punch button which punches TM35 into the TLC* Day 2 Poke Ball: *blushing* Hey Ultra ball....uh. Ultra Ball: Yeah? Uh.....*starts to blush also* (CONF: Does Poke Ball have a crush on me all of a sudden? It's like i'm been recruited out of the blue!) Poke Ball: (CONF) Well, I liked Ultra Ball when she saved me back there, she's also really kind! (Non-CONF) Um......would you like to um..........nevermind *blushing* Ultra Ball: (CONF: He's to shy to say it, it seems!) Poke Ball: Sorry to waste your time *looks down* Ultra Ball: come on, let's catch up to the others! Net Ball: Don't worry....we're here. Burn Heal: Yeah! Anyways, what's this about a love fes- Nah, I'll stop before I get myself voted off. Poke Ball: *blushes* Um....yeah. Ultra Ball: Anyway. TM35 is finally out, plus TM35 was so irritating! Poke Ball: Not to say anything hurtful to TM35 but, I almost drowned when he didn't tie up the raft right.....I'm sure he tried his best though. Moomoo Milk: To not say anything painful is best, Ultra Ball. Burn Heal: *to Poke Ball* What was that? It's obvious you like her, well to us, I don't know about her, try being more confident! Poke Ball: *to Burn Heal* Oh, um, okay. Ultra Ball: *sadly* Although he nearly drowned me too! But I feel bad for him & and you PokeBall! Poke Ball: Oh, um, right. Hey Ultra Ball, would you like to uh........*blushes* go......out? Ultra: *is loss for words* (CONF: WhaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAATT!?) Revive: *in shock* That's a bit out of the blue! Poke Ball: *blushing* Oh......sorry.....I'll accept no as an answer. *shakes head* Wait, what, what happened? Ultra Ball: *stuttering & blushing* Wait wait, I um I didn't say that, pokeball. i'd like to go out with you! (CONF: Poke Ball may be dating me, but that doesn't mean we can win the next challenge!)